User blog:Joeaikman/Joe's Rap Battles of Fiction Season 4 Episode 9 - Hal Jordan vs Frodo Baggins
ATTENTION WIKIANS! My hair has a message for you! Welcome to yet another edition of the rap battle series featuring denizens of fiction worlds. Today's matchup is a popular one and is one of my personal favourites. It is, of course, a battle of the ringbearers. Frodo Baggins, key character from the Lord of the Rings trilogy and bearer of the One Ring, goes up against Hal Jordan, arguably the most iconic version of the DC hero Green Lantern, who bears a power ring of his own. This battle features one cameo, which comes in the second verse. It is Samwise Gamgee, who cameos as a homage to Mr TKandMit , who I guested for as Frodo and Sam. Shoutout to him and his series. Also giving shout outs to Jella and Grav , who have agreed to help me with a project, and to Mendes , Bantha and Loyg for their help on the H/H. I would also like to advise checking out Wonder's most recent battle. It is truly excellent. Green Lantern: I’m here to save the Earth from this Middling halfman with force Swarm your party fraught with tension like I was a horde of orcs! You’re naught but a taut little man messing with ‘taters and elves So take a Sting to the heart and do it! End it all! End yourself! Adventures with your fellows but you abandoned them out of choice! Corrupted Boromir with your weakness and ended Gondor’s voice! Wandered near and far; a mere ring the title of your silly story! DC dwarves your whole franchise, how about that for an allegory! Getting awkward with orcs, whilst I’m in my own League for Justice! Your story is older, more boring, and more repetitive than that pun is! And I will punish you for your corruption and failure to do your job! Had it not been for the Goonie, you’d have been eaten up by Shelob! Frodo Baggins I will do what I know has to be done to protect the people I left behind, I have faced Nazgul and Uruk Hai and now discount Supes in rhymes? Back in the Shire we have weed hackers, not rappers, and I’m unsure, If my training with Aragorn prepares me for what horrors you have in store! You can do it, Master Frodo! You reminded me of for what I have to win Sting’s blue, whilst whatever mood he is in changes the colour of his ring! So you should be perpetually yellow, and take that weakness on the chin! It will you be going west when I cut the leash that I am about to put you in! Hide behind your flicks! No Justice when you are to be cut for a metal man! You could be defeated by a tweenage preeschooler with a crayon in hand! I’m an on point rhyme ranger, releasing flows like Elrond as an archer! Whilst your lines drop from the sky as they are about as fly as your father! Green Lantern Kings at war, oncoming darknesses and enemies chewing out your bones! It seems your just a simple side-plot in the larger world of Game of Thrones! When the beat drops like Gandalf, or falls like friends on your gore tour, You will be Mount Doomed when there is yet another murder in Mordor! Frodo Baggins If you can manufacture cities out of light, why couldn’t you make yourself a mate! Your grief got the better of you and now the Corps have given Kyle the Rayns! But harken, I am hardened from my quest in the darkness of reaches farthest! But you were busy playing at being the villain, when night was at it’s darkest! Green Lantern My ring can conjure up structures, yours prevents you from being spied on, Unless its from all of the people that you would actually want to hide from! The Shire is corrupted! You and your bumbling sidekick couldn’t save it! Saruman split hobbits into four parts, like he was Jackson and a racist! Your plot holes are unbelievable! Why not just take the eagles to stop evil? Then my Unexpected Journey wouldn’t have included two bone-dry sequels! What do I care whether it is Gollum or Smeagol or Deagol? You’re feeble! When that whole theory can be explored further in your glorified prequel! Frodo Baggins If you try to get tricky, I will drop Agent Orange on the city you so protected! It was destroyed when you left for seconds; without you it was defenceless! I’m sharper than the rocks of Muil, you’re crashing the test lyrics you spout! So Hole yourself up like other Hobbits, and switch your ringbearers out! You adopted your villain as yourself, but you couldn’t cause such a disaster, As when the studio messed up and went and cast Van Wilder as your actor! I can paralyze Parallax, you’re more sinister than Sinestro was at the start! I’ve seen Pratts be better Guardians of intergalactic planets and all the stars! Who won? Green Lantern Frodo Baggins Category:Blog posts